undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 4
Yo yo yo wassup mothafukin chink ass bitch ass Limey ass beaner ass desi ass wyet ass cracker ass dago ass mick ass nigga ass niggas, this here be the majestic af part 1 of dat Life As Devious Christmas special and shit. Ps. CJ where my RileyxTeresa smut at I been waiting months for that shit nigguh It's a quiet night n DA mansion as Ashton Dudley Courtney and Mary sleep in they rooms as it is currently December 23 of 20XX no items final destination fox only (btw why the fuck did we need both Corrin and Roy as DLC damn it sakuri all I wanted was Wolf smh) KP Olivia and Mali awake at nite because they been ran into a problem as PBR has gone missin, but he not the only missin nigguh in town. "So it appears that only we are left standing Mali man. PBR is gone, Zed is gone, and our guard Kenberg is also gone. We finna get to the bottom of this right now, we need to have our friends around for Christmas." KP say "Tru. But I'm just wanderin if Olivia vag ate dem, that thing infernal and nasty af" Mali say but then Olivia say "u tripping bc u come back to it every nite sweet cheeks" "That because your vag literally a black hole that sucks shit in. How yo mix ass kids even get outta der" Mali go on ta say "Guys if we finna get to DA bottom of this before Christmas, I'm afraid we'll have to team up with them." KP kno Mali kno who he referring to. "Aww hell no not those penguin fgts" Mali say in disgust "We need them Mali, they might know something. We can't have a Devious Christmas with a Devious bro down." KP drop del knowledge bombs which clam down the majestic mofo known as Mali "Aight den, but we doin this my way n Olivia don't be a hoe" "Don't worry Mali u my man forever and always wink wink xoxo" the Malivia strong here "Man I never wanted to be shot police now more than ever, and that's racist bc I'm black" wtf narrator Mali think Hey am just doing my job af so don't hate af af All them mofos get on DA devious vehicle of lyef and drive to another mansion that isn't as tight bc this mansion full of penguin fgt stuff "Oh it's you fgts. Bow down to Antarctica gang or we surplus your water and kool aid" Lee E say at the gate "Man mothafucka don even joek about my kool aid my dealer gone missin" Mali exasperates an shit But then another large black man come RUNNIN out of house "Wait hold on Zed the dealer missin?" Adrien say "Yeah man PBR missin too" Olivia add but Adrien blow wind "PBR I don wanna know about dat nigga he sacrificed our PBrien for some hurt and heel shit" Adrien Don wanna elaborate But then a huge wyet fgt coem out of mansion "I decap you, they were bad I shot dem LOL JK waddup devoid fgts. How was my Nathan impression doe?" Infected say "Who the fuck is Nathan?" Olivia asks good thing we don't talk about Nathan no moar "Is it just you three? What about the huge pussy?" KP asks "Nah man pops was never on no side the nigga hiding out somewhere" infected say Hey wait a minute he wyet he can't say nigguh "GRRRR" everyone mad at infected doe "I'm Srry forgive am wyet fgt" "Is cool man don worry" Mali say "So is you finna help us out?" KP asks "Fine but we doin this for Zed and the other missing Antarctica gang mentos the fresh maker" Leenuh say "Not for that PBR madafoker he can go get written into FTWD that fucker" "Damn, PBR a fgt lol" every laugh cept for KP and Mali who are biologically unable to laugh at a devious bro "Aight den what's out first clue" Mali say "We find the pussy. He got eyes and ears everywhere" Adrien state N so these niggas n infected go search for their missin frends "Will I be nigga soem day?" Infected ask Nah lol you wyet af "Okay -okay face-" Lol make sure you tune in soon for part 2 of this Christmas advenature hoe Ps. Hannah Fleetwood ain't dunn yet Category:Episdoes Category:Niggas Category:LAD